Now....or Then
This was a time traveling grocery item game to which the prices of products are either "now" or "then": "now" being today, "then" being a certain month and year in the past. Gameplay The contestant is shown six grocery items arranged on a circular board which is divided into six wedges (similar to the Trivial Pursuit Pie/Game Token) and a year and month sometime (usually 8-10 years) in the past. The contestant selects a grocery item and must determine whether the price given for it is either the current price ("now") or the price as of the specified past date ("then"). To win the game and a large prize, the contestant must correctly guess three items that are on adjacent wedges of the circle (IOW, three products that touch each other; or as Bob put it, three in a row, or as Drew put it, three next to each other). The contestant may continue selecting as many items as needed until the goal is either achieved or made impossible. There is an unstated rule that there are always four "now" prices and two "then" prices. Also, there is usually one product that is clearly marked "NEW!" which means that the product is obviously a "now" price. Even one or more items that did not exist in the "then" date in some playings (depending on "then" date) means that it's a "now" price. History * Now....or Then premiered on September 17, 1980 and was won on the day it premiered in. * Now....or Then was created by Steve Ryan, who also created Blockbusters, produced all of the rebus puzzles on Classic Concentration and wrote all of the puzzles on Password Plus and Body Language. * Until November 19, 1986, the game was named "Now....and Then." The name was changed on December 2, 1986 to more accurately reflect the decision the contestant had to make. On September 22, 2015, the game reverted back to "Now....and Then" and its "Then" was the date of when it premiered. * Until the late 2000s, the "then" prices were researched by Kathy Greco who used archived newspaper advertisements as her source; nowadays the "then" prices come from past episodes of The Price is Right. * Often, the "Then" date on the board leads to quite interesting banter between the host and the contestant. Notably on the April 10th, 2008 playing Contestant Keith C.Johnson, a kindergarten teacher, upon seeing the "Then" date of March 1997 remarked "back when I was 21" and Drew remarked "back when I was 21 as well"..lol. International versions On the Italian OK, Il Prezzo è Giusto, it was played under the name "Inflazione" (literally meaning "inflation"). Pictures Now and Then Premiere 1.jpg|Behold, the premiere of Now....and Then... Now and Then Premiere 2.jpg|...and a perfect playing to boot! Now and Then 1.jpg|Here's the game again as it looked when it first premiered but with a different backdrop. Now and Then 2.jpg|Here's the updated board but with the same title. The support platforms are green instead of red and the wedges have different colors than before. Now or Then.jpg|Here it is one more time, this time with the altered title. Now or Then Win 1986.jpg|A perfect playing from Christmas 1986. Now or Then Win.jpg|A perfect playing from Season 27. me on tpir.PNG|Now or Then Game on 4-10-2008 Keith C. Johnson's Now or Then Win!.jpg nowandthen2015.png|Here is prop under "Now.... and Then" during 2015. NOTE: As you might've noticed, four of these pics all came from Christmas shows. Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Don't miss too Many Times Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told